Ordinary Wizarding Level
An Ordinary Wizarding Level (often abbreviated O.W.L.) is a subject-specific test taken during Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students' fifth year, administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not he or she will be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years. As well as referring to the test that students take in their fifth year, the term "O.W.L." also refers to the type of class, i.e. the level of difficulty of the class the student is taking. In addition, "achieving an O.W.L." is used to refer to a class in which the student has passed their O.W.L. exam. Preparation for both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s is very hard work. Students will generally begin preparing for their O.W.L.s in their fourth year, in order to take them at the end of their fifth. The pressure was enough to make certain students such as Hannah Abbott have a panic attack, and it was necessary to give them a Calming Draught to lower their anxiety. Due to the serious and important nature of the tests, cheating is both highly tempting for the students and highly guarded against by the exam givers. Anti-Cheating Spells are applied to all O.W.L. exam papers. Despite this, at least one student attempts to cheat every year, though none have been successful since the year 1896. Exams Most O.W.L.s are divided into written exams and practical exams. The O.W.L. is compared to the Muggle "O level" exam given at the same stage of education (the "O" standing for Ordinary). Strict measures, such as Anti-Cheating Quills and Anti-Cheating spells, are used to prevent academic dishonesty. Among the examiners were Griselda Marchbanks and Professor Tofty. Charms *Written: Levitation Charm, Cheering Charm, Counter-charm for hiccups *Practical: Take an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels, Levitation Charm, Color Charm Change, and Growth Charm Transfiguration *Written: One of the questions was the definition of a Switching Spell *Practical: Vanishing spell Herbology *Written: Unknown *Practical: Fanged Geranium Defense Against the Dark Arts *Written: Question ten: Name five signs that identify the Werewolf *Practical: Counter-jinxes and Defensive Spells, Riddikulus, and Patronus Charm (for bonus points) Ancient Runes *Written: Translation of Ancient Runes like "Ehwaz" *Practical: Unknown Potions *Written: Contains a question about Polyjuice Potion *Practical: Unknown Care of Magical Creatures *Written: Unknown *Practical: Identify a Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs; Demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; Feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; Choose from a wide selection of food the diet they would give a sick Unicorn Astronomy *Written: Identify all of Jupiter's moons *Practical: Look at the telescope and fill in the blank star-chart with the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing Divination *Written: Unknown *Practical: Crystal ball reading, tea-leaf reading, palm-reading History of Magic *Written: Wand legislation, Goblin riots of the eighteenth century; Statute of Secrety breach; Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join Schedule O.W.L. exams are administered over a period of two successive weeks at the end of fifth year. Those exams that are divided into two parts: students will sit the theory portion in the morning and the practical portion in the afternoon, with the exception of the Astronomy practical exam, which occurs at night. First week *Monday - Charms *Tuesday - Transfiguration *Wednesday - Herbology *Thursday - Defense Against the Dark Arts *Friday - Study of Ancient Runes Second week *Monday - Potions *Tuesday - Care of Magical Creatures *Wednesday - Astronomy, Divination, or Arithmancy *Thursday - History of Magic Unknown *Muggle Studies - Not specified O.W.L. scores If a student fails an O.W.L. and still wishes to retake it, they are presumably held back in that class. This was the case for Marcus Flint; Professor Snape also remakred in 1996 that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle need to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Passing grades *Outstanding (O) (may continue to N.E.W.T.-level) *Exceeds Expectations (E) (may continue to N.E.W.T.-level) *Acceptable (A) Failing grades *Poor (P) *Dreadful (D) *Troll (T) Confirmed O.W.L.s received by subject All of the O.W.L.s listed above (except for Neville's Transfiguration O.W.L., and possibly Harry and Ron's Astronomy O.W.L.s) qualified for an advancement to N.E.W.T.-level classes. Category:Examinations and Tests